polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Iranball
Iranball |nativename = توپایران|image = Iranball.png|caption = Call me Arab. And yuo Dead. I am Persian!!!|reality = Islamic Republic of Iran|government = Islamic republic |onlypredecessor = Pahlavi Iranball |predicon = Pahlavi Iran |personality = Cool, Pridefull, Organized|language = Farsi (or Persian)|religion = Shia Islam Bahá'í Faith Christianity Judaism Zoroastrianism|friends = Syriaball Iraqball My Younger Brother Armeniaball My Another Younger Brother Gazaball Hamasball Hezbollahball North Koreaball| North Koreaball enemies = Sunni Infedel Great Satan Israelcube UAEball Qatarball Bahrainball Kuwaitball My future clay Sunniball Bahá'íball Imperialist Friend His own People's because they hate Islam but i hate them anyway Turkeyball|founded = 1979|successor =|likes = Having Nukes, His History, all Aryans, Shia Islam, His empire, Nikki Amini, Qanat, Cinema, Persian Poetry, Persian Cats, The Prince of Persia series, Ice Creams.|hates = Diesease to Islam, Great satan, Little satan, Sunniball, Arabs, Bahá'íball, Turkic countryballs|intospace = Yes|status =Is of havings nuke |notes = Making show of his nukes|capital = Tehranball|gender = Male|bork = Death to America, Death to America |type = |food = Jujeh Kabab, Pilaf, Caviar, Pistachios, Saffron and Ice Creams (I created Ice Creams...Actually, it was my father who created it).|predecessor = Pahlavi Iranball|enemies = USAball Israelcube Saudi Arabiaball and all other Arabs Azerbaijanball Turkeyball Macedoniaball Greeceball ISISball}} Iranball is a countryball in the Middle East. He is son of Persiaball. Islamic Republic of Iranball has a strong desire to erase Israelcube off the map. Iranball also enjoys making nuclear weapons, to help it deal with Israelcube. Other interests of Iranball are denying the Holocaust and enforcing Shiaball islam. He is of truly from the Aryan Race but no one believes it. His birthday (National Day) is on April 1. His astrological sign is Aries. (this isn't a joke) Personality Iranball is misunderstood because only his government is Islamic. Many countryballs feel uneasy because of his nuclear program. He doesn't like Sunni states like Saudi and he absolutely hates Israelcube. He doesn't tolerates gays at all. Though considered oppressive and rightly so, Iran is very organised. He consider himself relaxed (there is controversies about this), organized and always seems neutral but actually commands the creation of groups to fight his enemies. He likes sports, such as football or skiing, and even though much of its territory is desert, has an economy based on oil and agriculture. He is Proud of the Persians. Relationships Friends * Iraqball (Sometimes) - Can into Shia just like I can, but he has lots of Sunnis. * Syriaball - Is also of Shia but also has lots of Sunnis. * Afghanistanball - We areIranian brothers, and we hate Pakistanball, but get off the fence!!! * Tajikistanball - He is of Iranian just like me despite not bordering me. We are brothers. * Armeniaball - Although is of Christian and is kebab remover we still like each other, because we hate Azerbaijanball and like Russiaball. * Russiaball - Is of friend of mine even though is a kebab remover and christian we both are enemies of {I|USAball}}PIG. * Palestineball - Poor countryball. Don't worry we will destroy Israelcube together. * Indiaball - Historical neighbor. Buys a lot of oil and is very supportive. But why yuo of vote against my nuclear program? But also a friend of damn PIG! Helping me with sanctions. * Chinaball - Trade partner. Buys major oil. We both hate the pig. Iran can into sco. Enemies * USAball - YUO PIG! REMOB BURGER, REMOB FELAFEL! IRAN STRONK!! * Israelcube - My worst enemy! I will remove yuo Zionist jewish scum! * Saudi Arabiaball - SUNNI INFIDELS!!! Is into friends with USA and give oil to the GREAT SATAN!!! 2nd Worst enemy! * Macedoniaball - I don't care if Alexander not the Great was from you or Greeceball but you destroyed my empire! * Greeceball - Same thing with Macedoniaball. * ISISball - TERRIBLE JIHADISTS! YOU KILLS INNOCENT SHIA MUSLIMS! WE WILL KILL YOU! DIE YUO HARAMI!!!!! * Bahá'íball - Heretic religion, unfortunatelly It is the second largest religious group in our country, we will remove ALL OF THEM!!!! * Azerbaijanball - You are belong to me. * Turkeyball - You are Sunni and a USAball ally and Turkic so I hate you. Gallery 04yV0zc.png Immigrant army.png VYllbq2.png 78VWSTO.png ZNLaWZs.png Remove-burger-from-premises o 3195223.jpg Reddit brain4breakfast Polandball Map of the World 2014.png MYC2jQ9.png P7pkPJ1.png Kabab.png Borkpocalipse sand and bork 2.png PHGveVU.png Reddit malta3 One Continent One Confusion One Ideology.png RrsKStT.png Qb45NCS.png 08R9LSf.png 5idGQuz.png HdAgbVJ.png 28bw7iw2298x.png B4nInX2.png la9mXZ1.png CvpGJC9 .png C8X0qFp.png Opera Mundi new.png Nowadays of Iraqball.png Rainbow.png Shah of Shahs.png Israelcube-1.jpg VoNkUek.png T6vjHm8.png SMeEGKR.png VZg6uNu.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Polandball_squad.png Pmix_clásica.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Sele_Polandball.png The_Cartel.png 'ykDmBJT.png 7VFQfPr.png UbqjtMV.png 2014WorldCupGroup.png Islamic Republic of Iran card.png Goose.png Polandball_Planet.png Links *Facebook page Category:Kebab Category:Islamball Category:Countryballs Category:Asia Category:Caucasus Category:Modern Countryball Category:South Asia Category:Burger Removers Category:Homosex Removers Category:Gefilte Fish Removers Category:Middle East Category:Democracy Haters Category:Communism Category:Catholic Category:Canuck Removers Category:D8 Category:Tea Removers Category:Terrorism Category:Swedish Vikings Category:Vikings Category:Arabic speaking countryball Category:Arabic Countrys Category:Aryan Category:Kurdistanball Category:Vodka remover Category:Persian speaking countryball Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Independent Category:Earthquake Category:Mountains Category:Iranball Category:Iran Category:Armenia BROS Category:Stupid Category:Muslim lovers Category:Highland Category:Jew Removers Category:Farsi Speaking Countryball Category:Burger haters Category:Arab hater Category:Anti-semite Category:Islam Removers Category:Defend kebab Category:Gyro remover Category:Uncolonized Category:Former Empire Category:Human rights removers Category:Regional Power Category:N-11 Category:Shia Category:Pro Palestine Category:Caspian Sea Countryballs Category:Sovereign Stateballs Category:Baha'i Category:Zoroastrianismball Category:MENA Category:Caucasia Category:Women rights removers Category:Russian lovers Category:Axis of Evil Category:Ancient Category:Middle Power Category:Pro Israel Category:Kebab Removers Category:Kebab Haters Category:Anti-Muslim Category:Anti-Muslims Category:Anti Kebab Category:Kebab sucks Category:Sharia